


Let's Pretend

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Frottage, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts  “I saw him and I just stopped. Everything stopped.” and ‘anonymous sex’ from Day 12 of hp_may_madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/33470.html)

As I laid in my bed, curtains drawn, my hand snuck below the covers. I was already hard, just from the thought, the vague hope, of what was about to happen. This time, I _knew_ I hadn’t put the wards up. This time, I hoped he would hear me.

I picked up the pace, breathing deeply, loud in the silent, sleepy dorm and accompanied by the suspicious slick-slide of my lubed hand on my cock. A creak and I stilled my hand, holding my breath.

The curtains twitched, the bed dipped, and he climbed in. Just like the time before, I didn’t know who it was, and that was okay. I was happy to pretend it was him. I thought it better not to know. He wrestled my pyjama bottoms lower, climbed over me and pressed our cocks together. He was quite a bit smaller than me, but I didn’t care. He was hot and firm and _so hard_ for me. I rocked up against him, fingers digging into his hips.

And then, the illusion was broken.

With a flick of his wand, light illuminated his face.

I saw him and I just stopped. Everything stopped.

And everything changed, irrevocably.


End file.
